newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cosby Show
The Cosby Show is a live-action drama show broadcast history USA *ABC (1984-1992) (1993-2003) *ABC Family (2003-2004) (4000 Present) *CBS (1988-1995) (3989 Present) *NBC (1990-1999) *Nick at Nite (2002-2010) (3981 Present) *Nick at Nite's TV Land (2006-2010) (4003 Present) *Fox 13 (2004 Present) *BET (2008 Present) *Disney Channel (1986-1999) (3990 Present) *Comedy Central (3987 Present) UK & Ireland *Comedy Central (UK & Ireland) (3992-4009) Canada *Nickelodeon (Canada) (4006 Present) Epsiodes Season Pilot *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season Pilot)'' Pilot 1984 Season 1 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 1)'' Goodbye Mr. Fish 1984 Bad Dreams 1984 Is That My Boy 1984 The Shirt Story 1984 Breaking With Tradition 1984 One More Time 1984 Play it Again Vanessa 1984 How Ugly Is He 1984 Bon Jour Sondra 1984 Your Not a Mother Tonight 1984 Rudy's Sick 1984 Father's Day 1984 Independence Day 1985 Physician of the Year 1985 Jitterbug Break 1985 Theo and the Joint 1985 Vanessa's New Class 1985 Clair's Case 1985 Back to Tarck Jack 1985 The Younger Woman 1985 Slumber Party 1985 Mr. Quiet 1985 Cliff's Birthday (he is sooo old) 1985 Season 2 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 2)'' First Day of School 1985 The Juicer 1985 Happy Aniversary 1985 Cliff in Love 1985 Theo and the Older Woman 1985 Halloween 1985 Rudy Suits Up 1985 Denise Drive 1985 Clair's Sister 1985 Clair's Toe 1985 Denise's Friend 1985 Mrs. Westlake 1985 The Auction 1986 Vanessa's Bad Grade 1986 Theo and Croakroach 1986 The Dentist 1986 Play It Again Rusell 1986 A Touch of Wonder 1986 Full House 1986 Close to Home 1986 An Early Spring 1986 Theo's Holiday 1986 The Card Game 1986 Off to the Races 1986 Denise's Decision 1986 Season 3 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 3)'' Bring Em Back Alive 1986 Food for Thought 1986 Golden Anniversary 1986 Man Talk 1986 Mother May I 1986 The March 1986 Theo's Flight 1986 Vanessa's Rich 1986 Denise Gets a D 1986 A Girl and Her Dog 1986 War Stories 1986 Cliff in Charge 1986 Monster Man Huxtable 1987 Rudy Spends the Night 1987 Say Hello to a Good Buy 1987 Denise Gets an Opinion 1987 Calling Dr. Huxtable 1987 You Only Hurt the One You Love 1987 The Shower 1987 Cliff's 50 Birthday 1987 I Know That You Know 1987 Andalusian Flu 1987 Bald and Beatiful 1987 Planning Parenthood 1987 Hillman 1987 Season 4 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 4)'' Call of the Wild 1987 Theogate 1987 It Ain't Easy Being Green 1987 Cliff's Mistake 1987 Shakespeare 1987 That's Not What I Said 1987 Autumn Gifts 1987 Looking Back (2 Part Special) Where's Rudy 1987 Dance Mania 1987 The Locker Room 1987 The Show Must Go On 1987 Bookworm 1988 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star 1988 The Visit 1988 The Drum Major 1988 Waterworks 1988 Once Upon a Time 1988 Petanque 1988 Trust Me 1988 Home for the Weekend 1988 The Prom 1988 Gone Fishin 1988 Season 5 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 5)'' Together Again and Again 1988 The Physical 1988 Rudy's All-Nighter 1988 Move It (a.k.a. The Baby Game) 1988 Out of Brooklyn 1988 The Birth (2 Part Special) 1988 Cyranoise de Bergington 1988 How Do You Get to Carnegie Hall 1988 If the Dress Fit Wear It 1988 Is There a Hamster in the House 1988 Truth or Consequences 1989 Cliff Babysits 1989 Mrs. Huxtable Goes to Kindergarten 1989 The Lost Weekend 1989 No Way Baby 1989 Can I Say Something Please 1989 The Dead End Kids Meet Dr. Lotus 1989 The Boys of Winter 1989 It Comes and Goes 1989 Theo's Women 1989 Birthday Blues 1989 A Room With No View 1989 What He Did for Love 1989 Day of the Locusts 1989 57 Varietes 1989 Season 6 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 6)'' Denise: The Saga Continues 1989 Surf's Up 1989 I'm In With the In Crowd 1989 Denise Kendall: Navy Wife 1989 Theo's Gift 1989 Denise Kendall: Babysitter 1989 Shall We Dance 1989 The Day the Spores Landed 1989 Cliff's Wet Adventure 1989 Grampy and Nu-Nu Visit the Huxtables 1989 Cliff la Dolce 1989 Getting to Know You 1989 Elvin Pays for Dinner 1990 Cliff's Nightmare 1990 Denise Kendall: Singles Counselor 1990 The Birthday Party 1990 Not Everybody Loves the Blues 1990 Rudy's Walk on the Wild Side 1990 Mr. Sandman 1990 Isn't It Romantic 1990 Theo's Dirty Laundry 1990 What's It All About 1990 Off to See the Wrecthed 1990 The Moves 1990 Live and Learn 1990 The Storyteller 1990 Season 7 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 7)'' Same Time Next Year 1990 Bird in the Hand 1990 The Last Barbeque 1990 Period of Adjustment 1990 It's All in the Game 1990 Getting the Story 1990 Just Thinking About It (2 Part Special) 1990 The Infantry Has Landed (and They've Fallen Off the Roof) 1990 You Can Go Again 1990 It's a Boy 1990 Clair's Liberation 1990 It's Your Move 1990 Theo's Final Final 1990 Attack of the Killer B's 1991 Total Control 1991 Adventures in Babysitting 1991 27 and Still Cooking 1991 The Return of the Clarriettes 1991 No More Mr. Nice Guy 1991 Home Remedies 1991 Nightmare on Stigwood Avenue 1991 There's Still No Joy in Mudville 1991 Cliff and Jake 1991 Theo and his Kids (2 Part Special) 1991 Season 8 *''Main article: The Cosby Show (Season 8)'' With This Ring 1991 There's No Place Like this Home 1991 Particles in Motions 1991 Pam Applies to Colledge 1991 Warning: A Double-Lit Candle Can Cause a Meltdown 1991 It's Apparent to Everybody 1991 The Iceman Bricketh 1991 Olivia's Field Trip 1991 For Men Only 1991 Olivia Comes Out of the Closet 1991 Two Is a Crowd 1991 Clair's Place 1991 Theo's Future 1992 The Price is Wrong 1992 Bring Me the Lip Gloss of Deirdre Arplle 1992 Eat Drink and Be Wary 1992 The Getaway 1992 Cliff Gets Jilted 1992 Cliff and Theo Come Clean 1992 Clair's Reunion 1992 Rudy's Retreat 1992 You Can't Stop the Music 1992 Some Gifts Aren't Debuctible 1992 And So We Commence (2 Part Special) 1992 External links *Nick at Nite USA officail website *TV Land officail website *Fox 13 officail website *BET officail website *Disney Channel USA officail website *Comedy Central USA officail website